macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Spray
Ocean Spray is an agricultural cooperative of growers of cranberries and grapefruits headquartered in Lakeville, Middleborough/, Massachusetts. It currently has over 700 member growers (in Massachusetts, Wisconsin, New Jersey, Oregon, Washington, Florida, British Columbia and other parts of Canada, as well as Chile). The cooperative employs about 2,000 people, with sales of $2.2 billion in the fiscal year 2013 and accounts for 70% of North American cranberry production. Their products include cranberry sauce, fruit juices, fruit snacks, and dried cranberries. The cooperative has made a number of innovations, including the first juice blend, the first juice boxes, and sweetened dried cranberries (Craisins). Its cranberry juice won the ChefsBest Award for best taste. History with the Macy's Parade The Cranberry House Ocean Spray first appeared in the Parade starting in 1979, with a float entitled "The Cranberry House". As the name suggests, the house is made with gingerbread, frosting, gumdrops, candies, and special attention paid to Ocean Spray's famous cranberries. This float was retired shortly after the 1981 Parade and was later recycled into Dunkin' Donuts' Holiday Sweets ''float in 1994. Woodland Family Gathering After a leave of absence spanning almost three decades, a new float titled "Woodland Family Gathering" was made in 2008. It featured large animated animals, accordingly members of the Mayflower, such as Goose, Fox, Owl, Beaver, and Mouse sit down to enjoy a plentiful Thanksgiving dinner with at the trimmings, with special attention towards cranberries. The float was escorted by a set of Autumn Leaves, who now escort the Tom Turkey float as of 2018. This float was retired after the 2013 Parade and has yet to be seen again. The Cranberry Cooperative After a leap of absence in 2014, Ocean Spray once again debuted a brand-new float in 2015, titled "The Cranberry Cooperative", which features Tall Turkey and Giant Goose standing among more than 400 over-sized cranberries, preparing them for a hearty Thanksgiving meal. Outlining the float, crates of cranberries hold various float escorts, in addition to decorative corn stacks and autumn-colored trees. The float was retired after the 2018 Parade. Guest Stars Below, you will find a list of every performer/celebrity that has performed/appeared on the float, alongside the respective songs which they sang during the NBC Telecast. The Gingerbread House * '''1979 -' Gil Gerald * '1980 -' Danielle Brisebois; performed "Tomorrow" * '1981 -' The Broadway Cast of Hansel and Gretel; performed "The Sandman and Evening Prayer" Woodland Family Gathering * '2008 -' James Taylor; performed "America the Beautiful" * '2009 -' Jane Krakowski; performed "With You, I'm Home" * '2010 -' Arlo Guthrie; performed "Alice's Restaurant" * '2011 -' Rodney Atkins; performed "Take a Back Road" * '2012 -' Chris Isaak; performed "Great Balls Of Fire" * '2013 -' Gavin Degraw; performed "Make a Move" The Cranberry Cooperative * '2015 -' Train; performed "Merry Christmas Everybody" * '2016 -' Regina Specktor; performed "Bleeding Heart" * '2017 -' Patti LaBelle; performed "Don't Save It All For Christmas Day" * '2018 -' Sugarland; performed "Babe" Category:Floats Category:1979 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2008 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Commercial Floats Category:Retired Floats Category:1970s Floats Category:2000s Floats Category:2010s Floats